


All men must die,but we`re not men

by Odin2Fun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Everything Hurts, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 阿莲貌似没有见过米亚(?)。故事应该发生在阿莲离开谷地之时。





	1. 布蕾妮·塔斯在河间地

**这场徒劳无功的搜寻还有多久才能结束** **?**

布蕾妮将一个银龙币按在徒作酒台的残损木柜上，面无表情的老妪向她走来。

"闪电大王还在镇子附近活动吗？"

" **唐德利恩伯爵** 。"对方将银币收回柜中，纠正道，"伯爵大人正带领兄弟会沿河间地一带巡逻，以免赫伦堡的疯子再来发疯。"

"我觉得他未必不是疯子。"

"伯爵至少保护了我们，而你们这些雇佣骑士却只为金龙币卖命。"

"我不是雇佣骑士，我 **只为自己的使命奔逐。** "她的口腔干燥一如三叉戟河之役后河畔草球。 **这句话我自己都觉得苍白无力，** 她想，她曾誓死守护蓝礼，然而他的血染尽她彩虹披风;她曾许诺追随凯特琳夫人，然而她的头颅在血色婚礼中被佛雷的刽子手一刀斩断，如今她与"弑君者"为盟，独自手持守誓剑在此搜寻珊莎·史塔克，心中却早已对坚守的信条疑窦丛生。

酒台对面的人撇撇嘴唇，走到另一边招待客人。

杯中的山羊奶被反复捂热，木质高脚凳在盔甲重压下吱扭作响，邻桌笑谈随烤肉和香料的干燥气息一同飘来，裹挟她尚为少女时的回忆袭上心头。 **断掉的舌头、溅落的血液、枯萎的花瓣，** 骑士嘲讽的语气让她感觉如同赤身裸体立于七神面前，无助等候死刑宣告。

门口滑进拖沓的脚步声，斗篷抖松的窸窣，雨水嘀嗒兀自闯进她的耳朵。她切开冷掉了的，泛着油腻的肉排，血水自缝隙渗上表面，苍老组织阻拦手腕下落，温暖的火焰在满室幽暗中犹如一只硕大温柔的眸子熠熠生光，擦亮她长满雀斑的脸。

布蕾妮抚顺瘦骨嶙峋猎狗背上硬毛，它转头叼下她掌心羊肉，懒洋洋地趴在地上扒食。

"那边的妞儿是个骑士?生面孔——新鲜事。"

她告诉自己无视那些声音。 **反正我早习惯了，** 她默念着，松了松剑带，笨拙地站起身，摆开的手猝不及防撞上杯沿。 **哦不，** 她下意识地拢住倾倒的酒杯，大片白色污渍加深了锁子甲的褐色。哄堂大笑自酒台尽头传来。

"这年头什么货色都能当骑士啦。女人、残废、弱智，只要有钱，他妈的异鬼都能当。"柠檬朝着歪在他肩上的女孩挤眉弄眼，她神经质地咯咯轻笑。

"明明是穿铠甲的大一号母猪。"

"妞儿，"那圈人中的一个趔趄着走到她面前，一个带着酒气的饱嗝喷到她裸露的脖颈上，"告诉我，你他妈的这么壮，有人在床上收拾过你吗?"

她的蓝眼睛冷静一如往常，矮她一头的男人正勾着猥琐笑意。 **琼恩** **·** **克林顿也曾想这么跟我说，但我穿丝衣的样子让他闭了嘴，** 她头一次认识到他们的无知， **他们不知道战事将近，无旗兄弟会在打一场注定失败的战争。** 布蕾妮拍开男人搭在她肩上的手，力道之大让对方毫无防备地跌落在地。她脚边猎犬支棱起前身，呲牙咧嘴，蓄势待发。

"哈，我认得你!"柠檬的脸色急转灰白，如同四月清晨天空，"'美人'布蕾妮——我们一直在找你——你背弃了夫人，转而与兰尼斯特同流合污。"

"我......我 **从未** 放弃对珊莎小姐的搜寻，如果你口中的'夫人'正是凯特琳夫人，请告诉她布蕾妮随时听她差遣。"

柠檬扯开斗篷，气急败坏的脸写满稚气，看起来那么年轻。他大步跨向前，旁人避开一条通路。

"那么，瓦雷利亚钢剑?怒吼雄狮?看来为兰尼斯特卖命待遇不薄嘛，叛徒。"

在她的注视下，他感觉自己双脚突然悬空，领口勒着气管，喉道间流动的空气嘶嘶作响。布蕾妮抓住他躲闪的目光:"我不为兰尼斯特卖命，也受够了你们无由的指控。"她上唇一翻，牙齿闪闪发亮，"孩子，战火将燃，告诉闪电大王别再做无谓的牺牲。我不知道他用了什么巫术让自己 **死而复生，** 但我不允许，不允许他对夫人做那种事—— **凡人皆有一死。** 复活不可能毫无牺牲。"

"那你大概要失望了，"男孩的嘴角怪异地扭曲了一下，"密尔的红袍僧——"

她看见闪光伫立在男孩喉咙上。 **你们怎么敢这么做** **?** 她想大吼，但咆哮被某些情绪淹没。酒馆里光影涌动，看不见的烟雾熏疼了她的眼睛。她想起他还只是个孩子，假如珊莎·史塔克 **真的还活着，** 他们俩的年纪差不了多少。但眼前的男孩真实一如倾倒的羊奶、手上的利刃，而珊莎仍 **只是** 自己自己梦中闪烁的幻影。她听到静谧在人群中呼啸，炉火噼啪作响，在拥挤的暮色中显得格外刺耳。布蕾妮将小刀插进刀鞘，手指划过守誓剑黄金剑柄，冰凉的金属灼烧指尖隐隐作痛。

**就算这场战斗徒劳无功，我也必须为了某些事情打胜它。**

  "小子，"她感觉喉咙里有如烈酒冲刷而过，疼痛重重砸在胸腔上，" **塔斯的布蕾妮** **绝不背誓。** **"**

所以她放下男孩，转身跨马而上，再一次走进充满疑虑的黄昏之中。

 

 

 


	2. 阿莲·石东在长天堡

多年以来，维斯特洛大陆被晚夏早秋掩埋，浮游的大雪许久不曾拜访这座危耸塔楼。

阿莲放下劳勃·艾林睡前读物，书页褪色失水，在她指腹碎为齑粉，英雄和骑士的歌谣在窗外奔腾雪声中模糊不清。在临冬城她见证灰色雪花来临，于君临她则未曾与其相遇，如今珊莎再度与茫茫苍白相对，但谷地既非王城金碧辉煌，更不是她家乡灰黑，一切恍如他乡遇故知，撩拨她心底那绺痛楚。

她没有出去，只是在满目蓝白中寂寞待逝。眺望。眺望西北柔软岩石边缘被海沫般皑皑抚摸。

寒冬自血门拾阶而上，封锁长天堡中云梯，冻实山羊小道。米亚·石东推门而入，羊皮翻领藏匿风雪呼吸。我们被困在这里，她说，我希望你别太过焦灼，阿莲凝望对方干红眼眶、战栗青紫指尖，告诉她自己可以一直等下去。直到我重返 _ **临冬城**_ ，重返 _ **家乡**_ ，她想。

"你不对劲。"米亚抓住她的手，"你在为谁悼念。我们 _ **都是石东**_ 。谷地的私生子。而我永远不会泄密。"

"我在为莱莎夫人悼念，我在为艾林公爵祈祷。" _ **我在为临冬城祈祷**_ 。阿莲锁紧窗户，阻挡寒冬吵醒床上病弱男孩，"米亚，我很好。"如今诚实已不再是她淑女课程之物，远离故土，谎言让父亲人头落地，也让她存活。何况谷地阿莲并非珊莎，阿莲是私生女，是谎言裹身者。

"阿莲。"米亚轻柔呼唤她的名字，"从君临重返谷地故土，我知道再度离开的艰难。"

"我习惯了离开。"

她注视米亚长袍最终沉默拖开深色水痕，滑过门槛。汹涌寂寞从内而外吞食她，粗糙桌腿抵住阿莲肘尖，她告诉自己不是阿莲，她永远是那个置身惨淡阴影下的珊莎·史塔克，但她却不会再带着无望的希冀等待吟游诗人，渴求骑士为她佩戴冬雪玫瑰。她等待的，是北境的喘息和家人的触摸。

她想起罗柏雪中为她筑起的君临，树枝细瘦干枯宛如行刑架(如今她却在谷地堆叠她家乡与遥不可及的冬日梦境)；布兰褐色长发间融化的雪水，脸庞上一抔沙土漫撒般的雀斑；"缝衣针"安然长眠于绸缎之下，艾莉娅双手滑落马鬃。硬靴落地踏踏带她降至未曾巡游的长城，烧柴的浓烟中异母的兄弟无言，只有白灵用烧红的眼睛回答她。

稻草香气自木板罅隙飘来。长天堡重新苏醒，家乡缩为肉眼难觅的小点，蒺藜沾满阿莲布裙，她听到喉咙里被压住的尖叫，但异乡只许你保持沉默。沉默，阿莲默念苦涩的名词，她厌倦了受人摆布，背井离乡，她攥住的是艾林的蓝白，不是她家族的冷灰。石东梦想逃避，但史塔克却知晓在凛冬将至或已至时夺回失落的一切，以独狼之姿。

窗户被对流撞开，空气里只剩冰晶飘浮，一片沉静。米亚·石东干爽的呼喊被雪地响亮反射，像一个 _ **战士**_ 一样毫无畏惧。

"让我们再度启程——"

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿莲貌似没有见过米亚(?)。  
> 故事应该发生在阿莲离开谷地之时。

**Author's Note:**

> 注:柠檬这名字听起来就像个小男孩，所以我魔改了他的年龄(我实在不想黑詹德利)......这里的设定中，村民都还以为闪电大王还活着，但其实此处贝里设定一切请以原著为主。


End file.
